Divinity
by Cornys
Summary: Reviews: "wonderfully written!" -Luna345- "Awesome Story" -Shade 193- What is right? What is wrong? and what's the difference? When Spyro's very essance is threatened these questions become increasingly relevant. Action/Adventure Fantacy
1. The Road of Forgotten

**_Divinity_**

**Chapter 1  
The Road of Forgotten  
**

* * *

Spyro slowly crept his way down the stone path that was laid out before him. Weary corpses watched him intently as he made his way. The impulse was to start running, but voices that consumed his head warded this instinct off. _"Wisely and slowly is the runner who always finishes."_

"I… want to win though." Spyro commented as though it was not at his own will; cautiously taking long glances at those who watched pretentiously.

"_Then you have met the ugly head of temptation. You must battle this enemy until you are steeped in his blood. The path has many obstacles, Spyro, many barriers that you must negotiate to reach the end of the line. It is temptation that may throw you to the wayside like those others. It is the choices you make that make you, or break you."_

"Why am I here? Why must I walk this path? What is at the end?" Spyro broke down suddenly getting over the initial feeling of the situation.

"_We all walk this path, Spyro, and the matter of why is known only by the one who walks it himself. At the end of this path must be found on your own time. I could just as easily give you the name of this thing, but that would not quite paint the right picture for you. You must find it within yourself to do that."_

"How do I do that?"

"_Once again, a question that you will have to find out for yourself. For each there is a different answer. This is a road of self adventure and it's not by far an easy one, Spyro. You will encounter greater barriers than what many will. Greater temptation, greater hardships. It's upon you to avoid caving to them. To avoid becoming one of the forgotten and falling to the wayside."_

Spyro could feel their eyes boar into his skin from every angle as he continued his trek on ward. "What becomes of them?" he asked.

"_They are forgotten, Spyro. They in fact __**are**__the forgotten. You will soon become one of them should you allow yourself to cave into that evil temptation Spyro. It will not be an easy task, but should you succeed the rewards are endless."_

The eyes would not let him escape from their ever never wavering glare. His flesh felt loose upon him; feeling as though it was crawling with bugs underneath.

"Is this real? Does this place exist?" Spyro asked uncomfortably.

An older dragon materialized before Spyro and looked down upon him approvingly. "The question of reality depends upon what you mean by the word it's self. Should your concept of reality lye within material objects and things then your humble answer would be 'no'. Reality to me however would assume the answer to be 'yes'

"Wisdom is gained only through the study of life it's self and drawing theory's from your own personal experiences. One may become knowledgeable through the reading of books and practicing their skills, but they will not have truly become to the greatest of their possibilities until they have immersed themselves in life it's self and tarried within it's confining walls of spirituality."

Spyro soaked in each and ever precious word of advice and wisdom as they were thrown onto him. "How do I know if I am on the right path?" Spyro asked.

"Does this place stir your essence? Does it make your skin crawl in fear of what might become of you?

"Yes."

"Good, good. You all ready have begotten your first step to wisdom and gained a great tool in the process of warding away the demon of temptation. A fear of immortality will take you far even on it's own, Spyro."

Spyro continued his slow progression down the path. The feeling never relenting even in the presence of another dragon.

Mean while a perplexing question gained momentum in Spyro's mind until it compelled him to ask it aloud. "Who are you?"

The elder dragon turned his head around to him and took a glance. "Spyro, I am the evening. I am the sun rise. I am the seasons. I am all that you have ever seen. There is not one thing that I don't have a hand upon. From the stars that light even the darkest of nights to the smallest, most irrelevant blade of grass. That is what I am. I have not had a beginning. I have yet to meet an end. I don't know if you should be asking _who_ I am, but rather _what_."

Spyro opened his moth to follow as prompted, but before the question was even be asked the answer was forthcoming. "The what is not even a question that I'm able to answer. The question of what is a truly difficult question for all of us regardless of who we truly are, and especially for one that is in my state. A life seemingly with out beginning, a never ending one that seemingly hath no end. It's like being trapped on a beautiful island all by yourself, Spyro. A misfortunate blessing."

Spyro realized that he had little comprehension of the revelations that was presented to him. At first it had seamed as though it was something that the Chronicler would have done, but as the conversation turned more and more towards that of the other it felt as though he was there simply for his company now rather than any real importance. "What purpose does this serve? And where is this. I know you have said that this place does exist, but yet at the same time you have also said that it is not a material place. So where is this?"

"Wisdom alone my bring you the answers to all of these questions. I could reveal the answers that you seek, but the truth behind each statement would not make sense to you, or would be soon forgotten, unworthily begotten."

"Do you have a name?"

"The sad part is that if I had one I don't remember that. The years sure have a strong effect upon the mind and the body. The mind forgets all that it had once known and the only thing that remains is the basic structure that make you who you are; only the soul remains in truth. Only the soul endures and avoids this slow and crippling endless death walk that I seam to be trapped within. Counted as I have the times that I have reached the end of this path, only to lose track. Taking in all of that surrounds millions of times and memorizing the entire length of this cursed path. The eternity I have spent so close to the world that I so much would like to be reborn into only to be scorned by this endless trail."

It truly was sad for Spyro to watch the elder to state his distaste for his position. Being lost to the world, forgotten with his honor still intact. The ages surely had a place for this being. History must know his disposition some how. Something must have been recorded about him in the Chronicler's books somewhere. Chances were that he might even have a whole book to himself by now. Nobody could possibly be completely disposed into such a state without history having so much as a whisper.

The dragon turned to him once again monetarily as light bulbs light up about his face and he smiled a depressing smile. "You know young one, it gets to the point that you know who you are, what you believe in, and how you feel about things, but yet the reasons and situations that brought those feelings about are completely and totally dissolved. In old age we all become creatures of habit and simply cease continuing to shape our person. I have long been crossed over into that void. My essence lives on here while my mind lives off else where in a world that has long since past. I don't know why I'm attracted so to that world that is strung together only by brief flashes of photographic memory. That may be the only memories that have endured"

They continued their trek onward. "It has been so long since one of such power has been present that I do not even know what become of my old friend. It has been many centuries since I have had a coherent company. I believe that his name was… oh, my memory once again fails me. He looked and acted in many ways just as you do now. Silently sorrowful of my situation and yet not fully understanding. If my memory served me correctly as it used to I would be able to tell you all about him, his name, what he looked like and everything. Unfortunately I can not remember a thing about him. Yet you vaguely remind me of him in some sort of way."

The dragon blankly looked onward as though he was deep in though. Spyro could tell that he was no longer consciously present with him. It was not long before he had returned however.

"The morning sun breaks over the horizon." He said surprisingly in contrast to all of his other gloomy assertions. "Your new day awaits you at the doorstep of consciousness. Loved ones await. A great day it shall be for you today."

"Shall I see you again?" Spyro asked hopefully.

"As long as you don't slip or mess up. So long as divinity is still within your grasp you shall be able to reach me at any time. I'm always traveling the trail and always watching as you make your way down the path and until you have reached the entryway I shall be at your side.

He took one last long glance at Spyro before raising his head high and nodding his farewell.

"May this new day bring you great blessings and provide you with great triumphs."

* * *

The bright morning rays shone through the window at the foot of Spyro and Cynder's bed. Their body's intertwined in one another from the long and recuperative night's rest.

He could feel the life stir within her with each breath as her lungs tasted the pure sensation of reality over and over again. Cynder's skin against Spyro's engendering sparks of emotion deep in Spyro's gut giving birth to butterflies of joy.

Cynder's ebony eyes opened up and stared directly into that of Spyro's. "Good morning, Spyro" she said affectionately.

"Morning, Cynder" he replied in perpetual bliss.

Outside of their room the city was just beginning to spring to life. Moles and dragon's alike conversing on an even plain. Many of them headed to their daily post of defense or for the younger ones their place of study. The verbal exchange in the streets was hardly audible through the thick walls of their bedroom as the couple took in each other and absorbed every single moment with their lover and stored it within their heart.

"You get a good night's rest?" Cynder asked.

"An interesting one to say the least." Spyro chuckled in reply.

"Oh, how so?"

Spyro debated with himself rather or not he would have the time to tell Cynder the entire story so he rolled over and massaged the back of Cynder's neck. She surrendered herself under his hands and relaxed her entire body in complete submission.

He finally decided that he had the time to tell her the story before they themselves followed those outside to their training session. "Well, that would be a long story to say the least…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N: Well, I know that more than a few of you were really anticipating this release so I busted my butt for 6 hours straight paying attention to ever detail that I could and not rushing anything and this is what came out. I got to the exact point that I had wanted to by this point so it looks like everything is going as planed. I hope that you all have enjoyed and please as always leave any and all comments. You know I'm always looking forward to your input and know that all suggestions are always considered. They are usually added into the mix in some form too. Just throwing that out there. Next update will be fourth coming, but at this point in time I'm not going to promise any date. **

**Sorry that the first chapter didn't really have any action, Chapter 4 is where it's supposed to pick up a good bit. Probably around Late December if I had to guess a time on that.**

**Regardless, Thank you for all of your support,  
Cornys**

**Writing Time: 4:45 Hours **(1st) By a half hour (Spyro's Legacy II: Resurrection and Salvation: (c.1))

**_Actual Chapter Length: 1,978 Words _**(3rd) (The Greatest Weapon (c.6) & Spyro's Legacy II: Resurrection and Salvation (c.7))


	2. Lustful Temptation

**_Divinity_**

**Chapter 2  
Lustful Temptation

* * *

**Spyro lingered in place as the dying image of Cynder was slowly dissolved from his mind. His classmates brushed by him on each side sending him long glances of question. The clock slowly winded down and Spyro's mind slowly was extracted from Cynder and implemented into his student duties as that time grew nearer.

He finnaly made the short walk down the hallway to his assigned classroom and sat down at his usual seat in the back center of the room. Many different dragons entered the room on their own time. Many took quick, seemingly sinful, glances at Spyro before they themselves found their seats.

Spyro just wanted the day to find it's conclusion so that he could console the previous night's events in Terrador.

"Hey Spyro." said a striking female dragon as she entered the room.

"Hey Cairo." Spyro returned the greeting giving her a brief smile while she continued onto her seat in the front of the room.

She was a most peculiar dragon; hard to know what her intentions were. She gave so few hints, and she had even fewer flaws. Almost always polite. She really was an amazing dragon, but any thought of a relationship between the two of them was condemned by both. Each had their own reasons, and nothing was even needed to be addressed anymore.

Any of these hopes were snuffed out the day before Spyro officially became Cynder's mate. It had only been earlier in the year that he had consulted her to make sure that she was not an option, and all was well understood.

The biggest threat to Spyro's loyalty, however, was yet to enter the room. They called themselves the "Ice Twins" but there were many names thrown around for them behind their backs, almost all of them suggested what their true and obvious intentions with Spyro were. It was not long before they arrived

"Hey sexy," said a much older, very seductive voice from behind Spyro.

"Oh my, he looks incredibly adorable today," said the other as they walked slowly and deliberately by Spyro allowing their smooth side scales to glide across Spyro on their way past.

Spyro thought to address the much older dragonesses, but their gorgeous out lines stunned Spyro into an unwilling silence. "We should show him what we did last night with my future mate." enticed the first dragoness.

"Oh, yes. We should. Using our superior knowledge of the ways of the dragon we shall let him experience it all for himself!" laughed the other as she moved her hind legs over Spyro's desk and presented her vagina to him alluringly.

"Whoa," was the only reply that Spyro was able to muster as the obscene jesture forced his lips shut. But even so it was nearly impossible for him to ignore the stimulating hole that sat before him. His face resting so close to her skin that he could feel the chill emanate from her soft blue body.

The other equally beautifully colored dragoness climbed upon her sister's back and brought her face up right in front of Spyro and glared into his amethyst eyes.

The scene slightly reminded him of the one he had had only a few hours before with Cynder. Only Cynder's eyes had been calm and seemingly tranquil. These eyes seams wild, untamed, and mischievous.

Slowly and unexpectedly that vision transformed into a completely different one. He could feel a weight slowly be added upon his stomach. The twins each still laid upon each other, but now they found themselves in an obscure bedroom devoid of their classmates that they had been with just moments earlier. Each twin fought over control of Spyro. Each would have their lips locked with Spyro as he sat frozen in a control less daze. Then just as soon the other would rip her away from him.

Spyro could tell by the feelings that he was receiving exactly what was happening within his abdomen. He attempted to condemn it, but it none the less manifested it's self. It made him feel vulnerable and it caused him great discomfort to know that Cynder was now not the only one to have ventured to such a degree of intimacy.

The ice twins fought over Spyro with a renewed passion as they crawled about him. Their mouths did not move but yet each of their voices could be heard within the confines of Spyro's mind whispering enticements and offering their lives for the simple pleasure of one night alone in his presence.

Sensual feelings poured from his limbs and the onslaught of emotions had ended just as quickly as it had come into being.

"Come on sister!" the sister that was laying on top pleaded as the true world returned to Spyro replacing what ever that world he had been experiencing before was.

"I'm sorry," the one with her butt in Spyro's face said reservedly. "I could not help my self. I could not stop myself. It just felt… amazing,"

The other sister sighed as she crawled off of her sister's back and found her seat.

The remaining sister had no intentions of moving. She obviously thought that she had the ultimate seductive position. "Come on, Spyro. I know, you know how good Cynder's tastes. I'd sure mine tastes a lot better." she giggled turning her head back to him and giving him an innocent look.

Spyro considered the option. What harm could it do?

* * *

"What just happened?" Spyro asked taking in his once again transformed landscape and attempting to ignore the menacing stares of the forgotten souls.

"_Such revelations are not currently provided sufficient time."_ came that newly familiar voice that had come to represent all that this place was. _"I can not reveal what has happened in the past, but I can provide you with the tools you'll need for the future."_

"Yes?"

"_The path here forks into separate paths. Each path has it's own temptations, it's own possibilities. Some are better than the others, but no one answer in particular is the best choice. I can not tell you what the right answer is, nor should I. You must chose the one that you see best befitting. There is no way to know how much weighs upon this predicament until after it's time has passed. Thus is beauty of being. Each question has nearly unlimited answers. Each answer having limitless possibilities. The future ever so pliable. The past being equally stone faced. Each decision bringing us ever closer to our end result."_

Spyro gazed down each empty path and tried to imagine the out comes of each one, only to see that it was painted only by his own hazy predictions. The light of reality dormant on each.

"_It is not the choices that bring us to our ultimate fate; it is the reasons that we chose each path that we do, that decides our fate. Our reasoning decides if the forgotten are allowed to devourer our soul, or if they allow us to continue. It's your decision, make the best of it."_

* * *

Time had failed to elapse while Spyro was consoled and the decision was yet close at hand. "Oh, come on! You like ice cream don't you?" snickered the other ice twin hopefully.

Spyro knew that he shouldn't do it. The very concept of it felt like heresy to Spyro. Yet regardless he did consider the option.

"Sweet, sweet, vanilla ice cream with a kiss of lavender." continued the one that provided her self to Spyro. "I've tasted it myself on a few occasions."

"You know that you want it. Anybody in this room would undoubtedly doubly pounce on the option with out so much as a thought. Yet here you sit."

"It's not the right thing to do." Spyro convinced himself aloud.

The other sister got up from her seat to argue her point, but before she could provide any arguments a tone sounded that sent everybody to their seats. Spyro being the victor.

* * *

Terrador conducted class in the way that he usually did. He had Spyro come up to the front of the room a few times so that Terrador could demonstrate defensive tactics against each of the elements. Up until the last hour it was just another day.

"All right class, today I'm going to put you up against the closest matched sparring partner that I can and I'm going to ask you to hold sparring matches everyday from here on out so that we can actually start practicing our skills. You know where we're going. I'll be right behind you so don't even try to go off some where else." he addressed the class prior to exiting the room and walking to the training room.

"Now before I start assigning people to fight one another; does anybody want to challenge anybody to a match?" he asked. "Keep in mind though that I'll block any injuring blows, and I'm afraid that I won't let you guys kill each other." he said jokingly. "I know some of you would really like to do that right about now wouldn't you?"

The class chuckled momentarily. "Anybody?"

Both of the ice twins spoke up. "We'd like to challenge somebody." they announced coolly.

"Yes, Intma and Elsi?"

"How about both of us against Spyro?" they asked bringing a hush over the class.

"Well, I guess you can." he said uncomfortably. "Spyro?"

The thought made Spyro a little uncomfortable considering the events of earlier that day. They probably wanted revenge and this was probably the best way that they could get it too. "I guess." Spyro felt forced to say.

"All right," Terrador replied motioning the rest of the class to disperse into a larger sized circle. "Go ahead"

The twins circled Spyro. He sized them up, and contemplated all that they might be capable of and debated about when he should attack.

"Aren't they supposed to be fighting!?" one of Spyro's younger class mates asked in disgust.

"Patience is of essence in combat Gregory." Terrador provided for the young one. "You can never rush into a battle unprepared."

The stand off lasted for a few more minutes before one of the twins dove towards Spyro and landed a tail spike that glanced harmlessly off of Spyro's protective wing.

Spyro returned the blow with a fire ball that was quenched by an invisible force. "You just died." Terrador said blankly.

The first sister slowly made her way into the circle of spectators.

Spyro then turned to the sister that was remaining. _"So you won't eat me out, but you'll try to kill my sister? Eh?" _she asked telepathically. Spyro thought to reply, but was hindered by the fact that he didn't know how to converse intuitively without speaking.

Spyro brought his tail fourth towards his adversary only to find his blow all ready avoided and the elder ice dragon's sword sharp horn tip being held mere inches from his brittle neck scales.

"Whoa!" the class sighed collectively. "She's fast!" Spyro added quickly getting away from the dagger.

"This is a prime example of how even the most powerful of dragons can fall in battle if they are even missing one of the elements of true dragon." Terrador responded seemingly unsurprised. "There are some tactics that Spyro has not yet been instructed upon. If he was instructed in these areas that would not have been able to happen. Thus is why every single skill that I will ever teach you if of at-most importance"

"_and I think it's about time that we allowed you the use of them too."_

**

* * *

**

A/N: Wow, thank you guys for all of your generous reviews. I really don't know how to respond. I don't know if I deserve such praise to be honest with you, but a great many thanks for it anyways. :)

**Don't look forward to new updates this fast. This is pretty much my last free weekend so they will be much lower updates than this. I think the story is going well and I promise that this won't end like The Greatest Weapon did. Also this one is a concluding story to let you guys know. This story will not have a continuing story (unless one of you would like to continue it or want to add in a story that takes place within this one. That would be cool if somebody would like to do that), but otherwise this will be the only story in this series.**

**I hope that you have enjoyed and please let me know if you think that the quality of my writing is dropping even slightly. Make note of that so that I will spend more time on each chapter like CyndarDragon has done. I hate to spend more time, but I'd rather do that than make more mistakes.**

**Thanks CyndarDragon, for pointing those out. Looks like I need to raise my re-read count again so that that doesn't happen. I should purposly put a mistake or two in there and see if you catch it. Nah, lol. I won't do that, but I have a feeling that you'll find the case where I broke a grammar rule to give effect. If you haven't found it by the time you read this you probably won't... just have to ask me about it.**

**Time to go watch the NASCAR race! :) lol I'll post this after it's over.**

**Thanks for reading,  
Cornys**

**Writing Time: 5:27 **(1st)

**Actual Chapter Length: 1,967 Words **(3rd) (pushes Chapter 1 to 4th)


	3. The Sum of All Decisions

**Divinity**

**Chapter 3  
The Sum of All Decisions

* * *

**

"Spyro, I know that you had expected to arrive here and receive further combat training, and that is fourth coming, but in the mean time I must inform you about recent developments within the peace time council." It was days later. Spyro was with Terrador within the training room of the temple.

"The peace time counsel has had a meeting?" Spyro asked surprised. Usually such things were widely talked about and their decisions heavily debated.

"Yes, Yes, It was kept secret from the rest of the population to avoid any possible fall out. It has become a pressing issue that you be informed upon the happenings."

"What is that?"

"Spyro, that's what I'm here to tell you about. You see, a rogue group of dragons that wish to seek our counsel tonight has contacted us. They too have seen the events that stem from the Dawn of the Dragon and they seek answers. Currently they aren't even sure that Malefor has been defeated."

"I can see the issue there." Spyro said grimly realizing what the council had all ready foreseen. "So you do not want me to meet up with this group and you are going to send another to take my place. No, that wouldn't bother…." He was cut off.

"I wish that it only could be so easy, you see, that is why these skills that you have yet to be instructed upon come in handy. This group in particular is expert at the art of memory searching, as we have discovered. The best of which are even able to tell if a memory is received or genuine. Therein lays the problem.

"Did the council have any ideas on how to avoid this?"

Terrador hesitated "No, I'm afraid not. Spyro, up until this point you have accepted every burden that you have been tasked with, and I understand that you feel that it is your duty to do so. It is not required that you do anything anymore, Spyro. You all ready have done your part. It's not you that owes us. It's us who owes you."

"I know" Spyro replied.

"The council wants to honor their request to see you." Terrador put plainly. The possible implications close at mind.

Spyro thought over the risks that he would be placing upon himself and he briefly considered all of the possible implications. "It would seem that we have been left no other option."

* * *

"The first and most important of these abilities is the one that I have all ready told you: The ability to read and transmit thoughts and memories. This skill is essential to the survival of our race, Spyro."

Spyro ran the conversation with Malefor through his head and an intriguing question entered his thoughts. "Was Malefor able to do this?"

"Thankfully we don't think that he was, and this was probably our singular advantage on him up until you had returned. Ignitus would have been the only one to know for sure, and with his obligations as chronicler, he is unable to disclose this information to us, as you well know. Now, Spyro, simply clear your thoughts completely. Think of nothing, Spyro, and incredible things should start to happen."

Spyro attempted to halt all of his cerebral processes and blank over his mind only to find that random memories kept jumping to his mind. Random images of things like squirrels came at him. Never had he attempted the feat, and it had become all too evident that he would need some intervention to pull it off. "Is this even possible?" he asked finally.

Terrador laughed at him "It's rather difficult at first but after you have done it a few times it will almost become natural. What helped me was trying to think of a clear sky. I don't know if I ever would have got it if my teacher had not suggested it."

"It should happen when I think about the sky?"

"Basically, it puts most into a state of tranquility, and that is what's required for the most part."

Spyro thought of a blue emptiness. All of those memories of he and Cynder lying side-by-side in the early morning the days following the Dawn of the Dragon enveloped his mind. The most pleasant of thoughts even were betraying him in this situation. It was rather odd. He quickly began to combat these thoughts and forced the image of the sky back into the forefront of his mind. The blue of the sky slowly began to take over his panoramic vision of the training room, and of Terrador, and turn all of its colors into that same sky blue.

"Whoa!" Spyro exasperated through his lips without even realizing that he had spoken. His mind slowly recovered and returned to its usual functioning, but the scene continued to be displayed in vivid blue. "Now what?" he asked the blue figure before him. It was apparently, Terrador, but he could not be sure.

"Now all you have to do is focus all of your thoughts on the one that you would like to probe, any part of them that you would like to. In this instance that would be me."

Spyro started to review all of his memories that he had, had with Terrador and he attempted to view his image, but found the blue landscape to be terribly irritating to his pure thoughts. "Is it possible to get rid of this annoying color over everything?"

"Oh, yes, yes," he laughed, "Sorry about that, just imagine this scene in the colors that it should be in."

With very little effort he found that the world in all of its colors had returned. "Yeah, wow, that's a lot better." Spyro replied turning his thoughts once more onto Terrador. Eventually he realized that he was reading the earth guardian's thoughts. _"There, he got it."_ Terrador thought to himself.

"Good job, you can hear my thoughts now right?" He asked aloud.

"Yeah,"

He stared at his trainer for a few seconds and tried to read what he was thinking once more, but it would seem that he had stopped thinking. Suddenly he realized what was going on. "You are blanking your mind." He told Terrador.

Terrador chuckled briefly. "Such is a great tool in battle. The enemy mustn't know where you are going to strike next until you have actually landed the blow. We'll have to work on this later, but now it's time to see what you can do with the technique that you got defeated earlier this week."

"All right," Spyro replied eagerly. The very fact that a normal dragoness had defeated him at all let alone the one who had defeated him. They thought that they were really something to try and pull Spyro and Cynder apart. Regardless of their looks, he would never allow such a thing to happen, at least not those two.

"I know that you all ready have the ability to slow time with your 'Dragon time', but what I'm about to show you will use little to no energy, and will do just the same or the reverse, which ever you would like it to at that particular time. I just ask that you don't use it to skip through any of your elder's lessons."

"I won't promise anything." Spyro returned playfully.

"Fair enough," Terrador returned to Spyro's surprise, "All that you have got to do is focus for a brief period of time on you moving in slow motion. Much of this stuff is all used as a function of the mind. It all relies that you have a clean and calm mind, and that you are able to control your thoughts. Otherwise, any of this stuff would be pretty difficult to pull off. Go on and try it for yourself."

Spyro imagined himself just barely slipping under a door while he was on his way to meeting the former Chronicler. The very fact that he was able to get through that door would have been impossible without his dragon time. It was one of the few times that he actually needed it.

A slow motion voice began to speak to him and he realized that he had entered the correct state. "Nice job" it said. "If you want out of it just think of yourself doing something normally." Terrador finished after about a half minute.

Spyro quickly returned to his normal time progression and everything looked normal. "Just keep practicing the use of these on your own time and soon enough you will be better than most at it. You are free to go now. May the ancestors be with you, Spyro"

Spyro started off out of the room and much to his surprise a weary eyed Cynder walked past him going in. "You hear what is going on didn't you?" she asked through choked tears.

"Yes, I know" he said softly. "We'll find out way through this, we don't even know how they will react, Cyn. Don't get too far ahead of yourself."

She closed her eyes for a moment and reopened them in acknowledgement. "I'll see you later on honey." She conveyed turning and walking into the training hall.

He called after her in a whisper "I love you too"

* * *

Spyro walked briskly through the door and into his and Cynder's quarters to find an unoccupied home. A deafening silence filled the halls as Cynder's absence burnt a void within Spyro's very soul. The power of a missing love being the worst of all nightmares for a lonely man.

He slowly dropped his exhausted body onto their couch and rested his eyes, allowing his mind to wander. Slowly dreams and reality melted into a unified source. He blinked in and out of reality until the world of material ceased to exist, and he was sent upon the whims of his dreams.

* * *

Spyro knew exactly where his dreams would take him, and not that he minded. With the night would come the inevitable meeting with those who may or may not take him as a Malefor reincarnate. The possibility of being forced into war with an enemy that had well intentions did not sit well with him. Sure, he had taken life before, but they were all mutated beasts. They were all of them hell-bent on recreating the world on their own ill intentions. This would be something completely different. He didn't know if he could do it.

"I understand your troubles." The mysterious dragon comforted him.

"Why must this happen?" Spyro asked out of frustration of the situation.

"Such is that way that all things happen. The sum of all decisions has brought this situation into being. Now it is the duty of those who find their selves in that situation to deal with this. This entire situation I believe is almost completely out of your control. You must do your best to resolve the situation with the best of intentions. You cannot act out of rage or fear, but of logic and reason. You must work the hand that you have been dealt, and you cannot worry about the cards that you do not. Not everything will be easy, Spyro."

"It is in my power to avoid a war." Spyro realized bravely, fearlessly.

"Indeed you can, Spyro, but at what cost?"

Spyro retracted his thought process. All of that time that could be spent with Cynder taken away, what would happen to her after such an event of self-sacrifice. She would never allow him to go through with it alone anyhow. That is when it struck Spyro: That's why she was crying. She knew that this option was going considered at the very least, and after witnessing what he had done on The Dawn of the Dragon, she had no reason to think that he wouldn't. Spyro also realized why Terrador had given him the brief speech that he had. The council had suggested this as an option. That would explain his hesitation when he asked about the Council's suggestions. They weren't able to ask him directly, but the offer was presented to Spyro nonetheless. He could not bear the option. He couldn't do it now. Not now. He knew too much of the joys of life to willingly give them all up. It might have been the right thing to do, but he couldn't force it upon himself now.

At last, he replied "One that I'm not willing to pay."

* * *

_A/N: Wow guys... anybody who stuck with me over this extended off time I thank you. I don't expect anybody to read this after that long of a break... lol... I got hung up and I completely scrapped an entire 3000 word chapter once because I didn't put much thought into it... I tok a day off and some how it turned into 2 weeks... Anyhow..._

_Please leave your comments and Hope you Enjoyed,  
Cornys_

**Length: 2,136 Words  
Time Spent: 15:52 Hours (with Scrapped chapter time added... no joke.. lol)**


	4. Decisive Inclinations

**Divinity**

**Chapter 4  
Decisive Inclinations**

* * *

Spyro awoke to the sound of a creaky door hinge. "Hey honey" Cynder replied gently as she eased into the room. Her mood in sharp contrast to what is had been the last time that he had seen her.

"Hey, dear. You seem a whole lot happier than what you did before."

Cynder smiled at him and slowly walked towards where he lay on the couch. "Yeah, I guess that I had gotten all worked up over nothing." She set herself down on the couch beside Spyro; who looked down at her hind end briefly before returning his gaze into her eyes.

"What time is it?" Spyro asked half to himself as he looked upon the wall clock, a highly luxurious item. In due time he would find himself on the forefront of what was expected to turn into full-blown conflict. The fear and gut instincts that they had to thank for their very lives had somehow been transformed into that of their greatest enemy.

"Not very long" Cynder replied turning back around to Spyro. "Terrador told me about the board's recommendation a few days ago. Seeing your face when you came out of that room I knew what you had decided at that moment, but I was wrong"

"That's what I thought you were thinking. I was just lying here thinking that to myself."

"Terrador told me that you wouldn't do it. He said that he could read it in you."

"Yeah, he has told you correctly." Spyro replied returning her smile. It was great news for such a somber occasion, the fact that such questions would even have to be asked seemed ridiculous.

Spyro sat up from the couch and sat eye level with his mate. "I would never do that to you again. You know that."

Cynder nodded and she gave him a brief peck on the lips. She then proceeded to wrap him up in her tail. "Thank you" she replied taking in his face for a moment before going in for a much less abbreviated second dip.

"I love you," she breathed into him.

"I love you too," Spyro returned.

* * *

The time of reckoning came quickly upon to horizon of time. In each mind, the era of peace and hope slowly fell away, and they were slowly corroded into chaotic violence and fear. All of this emotion was being bottled up inside and only it was only repelled by the thin threads of civilization, the fear of other's resentment for his actions being these weak bonds.

"When you arrive at the meeting you will need to pull fourth all of your grit and might to hold yourself back. You can't go off on them or get flustered at anything that they have to say." Volteer spat out in a flurry of tongue, lips and teeth. It took the others a few seconds to comprehend what he had said.

"He is right, any act that would seem to be defensive of offensive may trigger reactions that would not have been otherwise. It is imperative that you don't trigger any negative feelings toward you other than what there all ready will be."

"We understand" Spyro replied for both he and Cynder who stood at his side.

Spyro glanced over his shoulder and into the barrage of sunlight as it came over him. Soon enough it would cease though, and with daylight's fleeting glare no longer lighting the landscape those connections with civilization would be tried just the same as it is every night. Only this night it would be of much more consequence than normal.

As light falls, the darkness always begins to take over.

* * *

Terrador came out from behind the curtain veil that kept Spyro separate from the happenings of the assembly. "The time has come." He said gravely, his shadowy face laced with fear.

The heart within Spyro's chest began to pump faster in anticipation of events yet to come. Adrenaline enveloped his veins and prepared his cells to work in over-drive incase a fight should break out. For all of these involuntary outputs of his fear he showed no external effects. Logic told him that nothing was in his hands any longer. Reasoning told him that their still might be an escape from the situation. Faith reminded him that nothing might become of it. Instinct, knew that something bad had to happen.

Terrador escaped to the other side of the veil and stood alert at the side, his shadow still being cast upon its opposite side.

Spyro put his horns to the bottom of the curtain and lifted it over his head then allowed it to slide over the hind portion of his body. His heart skipped a beat and he was briefly caught up in all of the strange onlooker's reactions. A strong looking male standing in front of all the other's squinted at Spyro out of some sort of confusion. A few other males behind him were taken back and glared at him in obvious disgust. The females who were standing to the left and right side of the males in the front and center nearly swooned at his appearance.

One of which in particular caught his attention, a rather extraordinary event. She was a bright green with a darker underbelly. Everything from her curves to her stance was nearly perfect; she looked incredibly attractive. She must have noticed where his eyes were because she gave him a quick wink. He returned it to her, and he had a brief moment of fanciful thinking about her. He passed on thinking anymore of her though as the situation at hand took a precedence.

The leader at the forefront looked him over and the first thing that broke through his blank confusion was dismay. There was no doubt that he would take the liberty to speak first. "You say that you have defeated the beast?" he scoffed to the panel and guardians. They returned this comment with nothing, not a change of face, not even a blink. Their greatest fears had just been realized and yet they failed to give a reaction. The bubbling that transpired under their skin was only inches below the surface, but they made sure that nothing transpired over it.

"Don't you see what you have done!" the group's leader demanded to disapproval of many of the females. "Don't tell me that you don't see it? All of the similarities between this and the other heart of darkness it's almost impossible not to!"

One of the board members blinked and he instantly became the target of this rage. "You can't see it? He is the thing that we all fear! He is evil reincarnate!" he exploded onto the board member to yet another blank slate.

He walked towards Spyro and stared into his eyes at a distance. He shook his head in confusion once more and returned to his group.

The green dragoness was the second to speak "Gorn, I don't think you are right." She stated to her leader in something like desperation.

"What do you mean Erin? Are you too blinded by the mask of adolescence? He himself may not even know what he is, but trust me that someday he will become the very thing that he has destroyed!"

Spyro felt that his words might have some meaning. What he had experienced before the Dawn of the Dragon and on the Night of Eternal Darkness, he had no means of explaining. He had all ready proved that he was more powerful than what Malefor was and he was still not of age. Any concept of insanity Spyro had of this dragon before this was thrown out of the window, he was actually making sense now and this new realization stuck in his mind and consumed him. Spyro's entire self-concept was changed.

"You know what this dragon has done for us Gorn? You too know what's going on within his mind. He's just another one of us! Don't forget that we can tell what's going through your mind too you know. I'm pretty sure that you're just jealous about the way we all reacted to him. You have become to attune with being the one in power and refuse to let anybody be better than you. It's sad Gorn, real sad! And just to think that I would have ever thought about bonding to you!" she proclaimed walking away from her party and taking side with the council.

"What's wrong with all of you?" he asked to the mass in disgust over the recent unfoldings. His face was visibly flushed beat red with the anger. "That's it!" He proclaimed lifting himself into the air on the power of his wings. "We shall all meat again!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everybody who has kept with me through my long delay and I hope that these updates will become more perevolent... through the holidays I can not be sure though...

I hope to bring you one within the week sometime. Please as always leave your questions and comments, they are much appreciated :) also if you think my chapter quality is slacking please let me know about that too :) lol

Thanks,  
Cornys


	5. Rejection of the Truth

**Divinity**

**Chapter 5  
Rejection of the Truth  
**

* * *

Spyro could feel the odd sensation that accompanied the space where he knew he was. Only now more than ever he could feel the eyes watching him over with a greater persistence. A light illuminated the way that had not previously been there, he did not know what it was, but he felt that the explanation was not far from his reach. "Hello?" he asked into the tunnel.

"Ah, Spyro," the elderly dragon replied faithfully, more excited than usual, "I see that you have arrived here once more."

Spyro looked around for him, but could not find him anywhere. "I see you are feeling well today." he said calmly.

"Days are things that my knowledge and prospective do not allow me. I feel an onward rush of change coming about the scene though, and change is a rare and exhilarating thing, Spyro. You live in a time of change. Relish in the marvel that you are even able to influence this change, many a dragon would give their lives simply to influence such events for you will never be able to do so in quite the same way again. Your life is constantly drawing nearer to that final conclusion. A conclusion not completely foreseen and yet not completely unseen either."

"W- what do you mean?" Spyro stammered out as his mind continualy tryed to grasp all that was being said.

"It was written, at the beginning of known time, the first known entry in the books of the chronicler, this same situation had been predicted. This was not a prediction of the end, but of the beginning.

"I don't understand" Spyro replied wanting to know all that there was in case there was something he could do to make sure it happened. Or if worse, make sure it didn't.

"I will quote it best I can from my corroded memory." There was a long pause before the elders voice returned. "Yah, I'm sorry Spyro, I cannot recall it word for word. I can recall the gist of it to you though."

"However you can"

"It predicted that the ancient society would be down turned and over ran by a more wild, but more advanced society of dragons. I believe that you have all ready had your first in counters with such creatures."

Spyro nodded.

"Slowly over the last hundred years of turbulent war we have been forced to acquire some of their advance combat methods to survive the power of our opposition. Those who have survived have either been highly powerful, or well skilled. Our race has been strengthened through elimination of the weaker parties. Now only it is the strong that survive. There was no way for the weak to survive this period of time."

"Have you gone mad?" Spyro asked hearing a slight bit of insanity in the others voice.

"Is this world not mad, Spyro? Haven't you seen what has transpired in your life? The only way to defend your self against the beast within us all is to leave this life behind us and all of it's glory. The glory of life is the resistance of that beast within. The most impossible of tasks, this is what allows you to proceed into the light."

"You have" Spyro decided finally. "I had thought more of you before"

"Knowledge is pain, Spyro." the voice said in a gentle and understanding tone. "At first the knowledge is rejected as false. In time you will learn to except it. You will understand eventually. The beast within you makes you greater than you ever could be without it. It makes you real. The end draws near. The clock is slowly reaching zero. You must embrace the out come. You must understand why this out come must happen if you are to survive it. You can save your way of life, your city, if you do this and realize what you must do."

"What must I do?" Spyro asked desperately seeing that this was good bye for the night and that it was nearly morning.

"I do not know, Spyro. This is your calling. This is your single chance to do something truly great. Your society needs you to preserve it, to protect it, and your, mate too. They all depend upon you now. The time has come once more for you to rise-up. You only have one chance, but when do you ever have two?"

* * *

Spyro woke-up to the middle of the night. He could feel a body resting upon his own, but the color that he saw in his eyes was a bright green. "Cynder?" he whispered.

The green entity gigled at the gesture. "It's Erin" The reply seamed a little nervous.

Spyro quickly glanced down his body and found Cynder's body resting up against his and he was put mostly to ease. The last few hours before he had fell into his dream had all been a blure of deliberation and chaos. Decisions had been made, the war would be waged. After that he didn't know anything, not even where he was bedded, or who with.

Spyro slowly got up careful not to awake Cynder as he got up from their bed and walked out into the hallway following Erin.

The fantasies ran wild through his mind anew as he realized their isolation in the hall. "What is it?" Spyro asked quietly, calmly.

"I... I wanted you to know that Gorn, he will stop at nothing to make sure that you are destroyed, that until one of you are dead, the war will not have ended."

"I was afraid of that." Spyro replied. His eyes still trained upon hers. "May I ask a question?" he asked.

"Sure"

"Why were you going to mate with him if you feel like this about him?"

"Why do you imagine having sex with me right now?" she returned. Spyro drew back.

"I... I... I..." Spyro stammered at a loss for words.

"You want to know why?"

Spyro nodded dumbfounded

"It's natural instinct. Our brains are only able to ignore so much of it. We all have a natural unmistakable drive to reproduce with the best partner that we can. I can tell that you are torn between me and Cynder. You are all ready bonded to her so you don't have an option, but I do." she said with a glint in her eye.

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

"Just imagine Cynder and keep your eyes closed. Until I mate with somebody else, I'm bonded to Gorn through word. I must break it with somebody I genuinely have a lust for. You won't break your bond with Cynder, and you won't be bonded to me. It's rather odd but I feel as though it's necessary."

"You would not be able to have a child" Spyro exclaimed in objection, though he realised that it must be done.

"It is a sacrifice that I must take. I won't be able to fight for you until it is done so we had better do it now."

"Hold on a minute" Spyro decided suddenly turning around and going back into the room. He and woke Cynder up and told her the gist of the situation. She arrived outside and she was told again.

It was agreed to.

Spyro and Cynder returned to their room alone. Each looked at each other shyly. The tension thick in the air.

"You know how horrible that was to watch?" Cynder asked.

"I'm sorry" Spyro replied remembering the events prior and how good it felt. The forbidden feeling of it made it feel all the better. The necessity of it made it grose. "I wanted to make sure it was all right by you, and I was afraid that I might fall into the moment if you weren't there."

"I understand, I just wish there was another way. We have picked-up a valuable ally tonight, Spyro."

"I know," All that Spyro could think about though was what she had said before she told him what had to happen.

_"It's natural instinct. Our brains are only able to ignore so much of it. We all have a natural unmistakable drive to reproduce with the best partner that we can..."_

Maybe that elder from his dreams did know what he was talking about. In that case he had to know why Gorn was going to do what he was going to do. The only problem was that he didn't even know what he was going to do in the first place.


	6. Acceptance of the Truth

**Divinity**

**Chapter 6  
Acceptance of the Truth**

* * *

Spyro knew that with his return to sleep he would return to the walk of Divinity. The light was ever brighter, it's source was now in view at the open ended conclusion. A rectangular opening shone brightly through it. "I think I have finally understood." Spyro said gloomily looking down at his paws.

"Then I'm sure that you have already found what it is that you must do. Make way for the next generation as best you can. Without a future there is no past, Spyro."

"I just wish that there was some other way to have done this though." Spyro rebutted aimlessly, "Is it that the sum of all decisions has borough us to this point? Or is it within the will of the ancestors that such things transpire?"

"Spyro, if there is one thing that you must know, it would be that. You are only willed so much power with your decisions. Even the most powerful of decisions cannot trump the power of the masses. The sum of all decisions always brings us to where we are."

"So the dragons of Warfang have decided this fate for us?"

"Maybe not them, but our race has decided that it was time for this to become. You are now afforded the most powerful of decisions as to how this will outcome. Death is inevitable; fighting is inevitable, destruction is inevitable. It is the nature of the beast."

"How could have this end been predicted?" Spyro asked suddenly remembering the prophecy. Given the right to choose how could anything be predicted?

"Logical deduction," he replied simply. "Though we have the power to choose, we have already decided our fate. Given that decisions influence other decisions and natural events happen regardless a time line of events may slowly be constructed. If done one hundred percent correctly it can accurately predict any event within the future regardless of how far, depending that it maintains accuracy. This is why the light maintains a constant rate of enclosure. The end is a predetermined destination in time and place. You have sub-consciously decided already what this place will be. Your time approaches, you must take the steps that you see fit. At this point my prediction skills diminish. Within a war situation where so many different interactions that depend upon one another that the reading and interpretation of them is a feat achievable by only the best, and their times all had expired while trying to unravel the mystery of this one final battle. The time involved in doing it properly proved too great for even the first chronicler."

Spyro did not know if he understood, but he knew that whatever was being said was likely true. He took from it that this outcome was an unknown.

"You only get one chance to go this right, Spyro. I know that I've told you this before, but it is as true as anything will ever get. You cannot reverse anything that you do now. Time ticks away and the longer that you stand there and talk to me the less time you have to act! Go, Go! Get out of here! Make something of this opportunity!"

The old ancestor stood in the walk of Divinity alone now. He pondered the situation at hand and tried once more to envision the interactions. He found that they all seemed to be drawing from a center point. He could easily retrace it back to Spyro, all of Spyro's millions of options seamed to yield completely different results, but the final product was nearly the same either way. Nothing was going to be the same. The fact that Spyro had claimed to know what he had to do made the search ever more desperate. He analyzed his past, but nothing could account to what his decision would be.

"I just hope that I knew what I was saying," He said aloud "The last time one of his kind came along he tried to destroy all of everything, hopefully I did better by him than what I did with Malefor."

* * *

Spyro jolted back into the world. He removed himself from inside of Cynder and escaped into the hallway followed by Cynder's inquires. "I know what has got to be done!" he yelled.

Cynder leapt into the air and flew him down. She tackled him and held his shoulders strongly against the floorboards.

Spyro shook his head and looked her in the eyes. The accepted truth of his situation allowed him to not be nerved by it. Complete acceptance allowed him to hold onto an ease that she somehow saw beyond.

"This era is drawing to a close, Cynder. This is that end. There is no way to avoid the changes that it brings in. Gorn has his mind set upon a false inclination. However untrue he is not insane. He is simply fighting for what he believes in. I will not allow this civilization to fall without a fight. This fight must be initiated immediately."

"We are going to attack him?" she asked. "Wouldn't that nearly prove him right?"

"Rather or not his followers believe he is right is not of importance, Cynder. What is important is that our style of life survives, that we win this war, all else is irrelevant."

Cynder released Spyro from her tight grip. She knew that even if he wanted to she could not stop him from achieving his goal. "I understand," she replied "but, I'm going to go with you."

"All right" he said quickly returning to his feet and bounding towards the Dragon Temple with Cynder is fast pursuit. The hard wind of turbulence that life continually sends at everybody wouldn't separate them. They were literally inseparable.

"Until death do us part" becoming increasingly relevant.


	7. Outcome

**Divinity**

**Chapter 7  
Outcome**

* * *

Spyro glided in front of the gathered army on their way towards Gorn's wondering group of dragons. Fear hung in the air, death close at hand. Something in Spyro's mind told him that maybe this wasn't what he should do. Somehow, it didn't quite seam right. He flashed back to his initial feelings on the situations; he remembered the fear that he had, had about fighting somebody who wasn't intoxicated by the ruthlessness of malice. Maybe this was what it was that was recurring to him.

Spyro also thought back to the words that Erin had shared with him. What was the difference between the darkness and Gorn? He believed in the destruction of everybody who was allied with Spyro. Was there a difference?

_"An intriguing question" _came a voice in his head.

_"Ignitus?" _Spyro thought.

_"Yes, Spyro, it is me." _was the caring return.

_"Should I be doing this? Is this the correct path?"_

_"There is not a correct path, all of them are wrong."_

Spyro pondered the words. _"So do nothing?"_

_"No! no, that is the worst path you could choose. Spyro, the only thing worse than war, is not knowing what to fight for. You have found something worth fighting for. Protect it with the entirety of your life. Thus is what life is for. A valiant protection of a future yet to come. Often life is doormat and slow. Today it has taken a much quicker, violent turn. Fight for life."_

_"So this is what I should do?"_

_"Yes, there is not another way to go about it" _Ignitus answered. _"There is a time in all of our lives that death becomes inevitable. Everything that has a beginning has an ending, and everything has a beginning."_

Spyro relished in the moment. This could be some of his final glimpses of the world. His chances of ever seeing it again were slowly dwindling away and the live flesh of those who he had grown to love he may never see again. Death could take them all at any moment, and it was harder to remove that thought from his mind now that he could sense his mortality. _"Is it that we all live our lives in so much of a hurry that we are never able to realize all that this life entails. Or is it that we are never worried about them that they become irrelevant?" _He asked half to himself.

_"That is a greater purpose taking hold of you, Spyro. You are suddenly realizing exactly what is lost to achieve a goal. Nothing good ever happens without dissolving something from somebody."_

_"What is it that is happening?" _Spyro asked internally to an absent reply. _"Ignitus?"_

There was to be a reply. The living were now without assistance from the spiritual.

Cynder got Spyro's attention from behind. "You see them there?" she asked pointing towards the distant horizon as it came into view.

Spyro turned back his head and skewered the ground looking for the group that they were to attack. Eventually he found the spot where they were stationed.

"You know what we are flying towards don't you?" Spyro asked Cynder.

"Indeed" was her simple reply. Their ability to read anybody was an element of this attack that would be hard to overcome. Every move that would be sent at them would be completely predicted, and could be reacted to moments in advance.

Spyro split off from the group and was followed by a quarter of the dragons: the fire dragons.

The battle was now inevitable. Any former hope of it being skirted had been dissolved. The words of the elder in the walk of divinity echoed off the walls of his mind: _"Death is inevitable; fighting is inevitable, destruction is inevitable. It is the nature of the beast."_

Spyro could see the tunnel in the back of his mind. Slowly, inevitably he began to exist there, and only there. The light grew brighter in that realm of his mind. In reality he descended at a greater rate and he was only a few seconds away from reaching the group of seemingly unknowing dragons. Meir moments from initial impact they turned towards him and leaped. Spyro ran into the first dragon and tore a shot at the head of his adversary. It was blocked just in time as a paw ripped at his stomach spilling his blood over his purple scales.

The adversary allowed Spyro to pass him and run into another dragon. Spyro grabbed this one's horn and began to twirl him around knocking those around him to the ground. All around dragons of each alliance fell to the ground, their lives taken from them in a flash, each body an entity given to protect what they believed in.

"You see what this monstrosity has done to us now!" Gorn could be heard yelling out from the center of the battle where there was no action his voice steadily getting closer. The option of fleeing from an encounter gained momentum in his mind but what beat down at the sight of Gorn's bright red body killed it all away. Spyro had chosen the final leg of his life trip. Is imitate death had been chose. Though he was still there to finish it out he had expended his options.

"You see, in the end Spyro, the good guys always win. The light always defeats the darkness." Spyro launched a fireball at this absurdity. Gorn raise his paw and hit it away effortlessly back at Spyro. Spyro yelped in pain as he found his legs heated with his own weapon.

"This is what the dark side brings you, they tell you of the immortality and then endless power. So where is it?" he demanded leaving Spyro confused.

Gorn halted himself inches from Spyro. He stood there motionless. Spyro attempted a right hook at him and suddenly found his paw held by Gorn. Spyro quickly retreated his hand to the ground.

In the back of his mind, the light shone ever brighter and nearly filled his secondary vision. He could nearly hear the elder's voice by now. Spyro's worldly existence was nearly expended.

"You see how this is going to end don't you? You can see it now. I know you can." he glanced around at all of the spectators, the fighting at the forefront nearly irrelevant here at the center. "Even the most powerful of the evil is no match for the great power of the light. Darkness is only a power when at a far, in close quarters light covers out the darkness."

He turned back to Spyro and moved his hand towards Spyro's legs. Spyro lifted his paw to block the impending attack while activating Dragon time. He saw the paw move towards him and nearly make contact with his before turning away. Spyro's eyes got wide as he saw the hind of Gorn facing him. Gorn's tail barb entered Spyro's chest in a painful slow motion that was unstoppable. Spyro felt energy fall out of his veins and drain away into oblivion. The incredibly sharp spike at Gorn's end ruptured his heart, and sent blood over the ground. Spyro took his final breaths free of intrusion. The pain dulled out as his last bit of life was taken from his body. Now he rest in the walk of divinity alone.

* * *

The doorway shined over his vision. It was all that he could see. He turned around to make sure that he was exactly where he thought he was and found that elder looking at him regretfully. The sight of another dragon reminded Spyro of all that he had left behind. What would become of Cynder and the others was unclear. He broke down into tears.

"Another fatality of the cause I see. It would appear that your path ends here. Your quest is eternally complete. I am sorry that I could not find you a greater course."

Spyro remembered everybody who had worked to make him better. He remembered his foster parents: Flash and Nina who had brought him up in that strange world, oh, so long ago. He remembered Sparx who had been a great brother to him, and had accompanied him during the most part of his fight against Malefor, the guardians who had instructed him in the way of the dragon. He remembered Ignitus who had always been on his side, and had ultimately given his live to protect him when he was their races only hope. Everybody who had helped him to become a greater person and who had encouraged him; he felt that their efforts had been for nothing. He had let them down and their sacrifices would never be repaid.

Then the words of Terrador entered his mind and they consoled him more than anything _"It is not required that you do anything anymore, Spyro. You all ready have done your part. It's not you that owes us. It's us who owes you."_ This put him at rest.

"Where do I go from here?" Spyro asked.

"You have reached the finality of the walk. Your path from here is undefined. As I have not traversed the doorway, I cannot tell you. It is only you who will know what will become of you. What lies at the opposite of that door is something that you are going to have to find out on your own. I am no longer able to assist you at this point. I may simply wish you luck."

"Thank you," Spyro replied, "You have been of a greater help than what you may know."

With those final words, the elder disappeared into the abyss.

* * *

Erin knew that she was the last of Spyro's party. She could not fight those who she had known for so long. It was not in her. She suddenly felt a hand grab her neck. "Gorn." she said gently, fearlessly.

"You could have been with me, you could have survived this destruction, but you chose to aid them? Tell me why."

"It was the right thing to do." She replied firmly, unshaken. She also had accepted her fate. Fear was something that could not be produced within her.

"To align yourself with the most evil thing in the whole world?" he asked her.

"Your opinion of him was wrong, he was a far greater dragon than you," she demanded

"Was he? Then why did I defeat him one on one without a scratch?"

"That is not the measure of a dragon, Gorn. It's not within a physical ability, but in a personality and commitment."

"He was slowly turning into everything that he had supposedly defeated, and even if he had defeated it, it was slowly going to enter him and take control of him."

"You can't prove that." She replied.

"No, but it is better to have gotten rid of it when it was easy to before it became a bigger problem. There is no longer a worry in it now. It is at rest. The beast is defeated for good. Never again will an evil arise."

"So long as there is a dragon on earth an evil will be able to arise, Gorn. Within each and every of us, there is that possibility. It is the responsibility of each to resist caving to it. Evil is something that cannot be destroyed without destroying all of the good that there is at the same time."

"Maybe, but some things are more likely to fall to it. The city of Warfang is thick of it. It must be destroyed, a city never to be built there again. It is a piece of ground that should ever be touched by a dragon again, for the betterment of all of our kind."

"You have gone mad."

With that, Gorn slit her throat. She had but moments to live. He turned her around to face him. "May you now see the truth" he said with genuine care.

* * *

Spyro decided that it was now time. He had finally allowed himself to accept whatever was on the other side of the door. He took one last glance back the walk and then relished in his memory bank one last time before transcending the doorway.


	8. Final Author's Note

**Divinity**

**Final Notes from the author:**

As my time upon this site that has done so much for me dwindles down I find myself leaving it with a reputation that I can both be proud of, and disappointed in. With over 20,000 hits to all of my stories only my first fic isn't a lemon based story. Something that I hate writing I have become popular for. With the advent of Mating Season this has become ever truer. I hope that those of you who have read this as well as my lemons that you'll remember this over top of them

This is what I enjoy writing, this is all that I have ever wanted to write. I repaired this fic in hopes that some of today's readers will erase their memory of my lemons and replace that with this.

This is my true love in writing. I hope that you have enjoyed this. Old as it is, I think that it still stacks up against my newer works. Feel free to drop in a review.

Thanks,  
Cornys


End file.
